A night with two guys
by random spazz
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic about Gin and Aizen. If you don't like the paring please don't read. It's rated M for strong language, and sexual themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters portrayed in it. This is rated M for a good reason, mostly because of how graphic it is but language as well.**

"Aizen, we shouldn't be doing this here." Moaned an exhausted gin as Aizen nibbled on his neck. Moving slowly towards gin's mouth Aizen whispered,  
"Not there? How about here then?" Using his whole body to overwhelm gin, Aizen pined gin to a nearby wall. As he realized what was about to happen Gin struggled to get away from his commander as quickly as possible but to no avail. Knowing that this would go on until he Aizen got his way Gin decided to relax and just let Aizen have him here and now rather than alert everyone in Hueco Mundo to what the pair was doing.  
"Good thing you've stopped, or else I would've stopped completely, and you would've had to stick to masturbation." Teased Aizen.  
"c'mon, you know you can't live without me." Replied Gin. Trying to move into a better position, Gin twisted his head so his superior would have better access to his neck. Taking the hint Aizen quickly moved back onto gins neck and started sucking on it playfully. Moaning with sheer pleasure Gin managed to get his hand out of Aizen's grip and down to his belt. As Gin tugged in a frustrated manor at Aizen's pants trying to get them loose, the man in question moved off of Gin and quickly jerked the white haired mans pants off to reveal a hard and swollen member. After much struggling Gin finally managed to get Aizens pants loose enough so he could slide them down and onto the floor.  
"Y'know that this could go a lot smoother if you'd just let me get something Aizen-sama." Gin advised.  
"You mean with this, right Gin?" Aizen replied as he pulled a bottle of strawberry flavored lube out of god knows where.  
"I think ya know me too well sometimes Aizen-sama." Gin whispered as he took the bottle from Aizen and squirted the sweet smelling lubricant onto his 'lover's hard dick. As he felt the cool rush of the gel hit him Aizen shivered and moaned quietly so that only he and gin could hear. After recovering from the sudden shock Aizen looked down to see what gin was doing, luckily for Aizen he looked down just as Gin was undressing and saw him in a very provocative position. Quickly moving at the chance Aizen got in position behind Gin and placed himself at the other mans entrance. Unexpectedly feeling Aizen at his entrance Gin jumped a bit at the feeling.  
"Ya know that ya shouldn't be doing that Aizen-sama. I might just get to scared and run away if ya keep that up." Gin warned as he slowly moved away from the other man as if to re-instate his point.  
"Here is my dilemma though Gin, if I didn't move then, you might've gotten out of that very exposing position. If I had missed this opportunity, who knows when I would've seen you in that position again. But I digress, are you ready, or should we just keep talking until one of us gets bored and leaves?" Aizen sighed.  
"Ya know I want you to so why don't you just do it already." Gin whined. Hoping to catch the other man off guard Gin quickly shoved his seemingly delicate ass onto Aizens member. Releasing a loud moan as Gins ass wrapped around his dick Aizen quickly gasped for breath. Aizen smirked quietly to himself at his comrade's boldness in taking the first move. Feeling the other man's anxiousness Aizen quickly started thrusting into Gins smooth ass. Not wanted to be the only one who would release soon Gin clamped down onto Aizens dick muscles in an attempt to make him cum faster. As Aizen slowly felt the urge to cum rising up inside of him he reached his hand around the other man's body and started stroking him off as he bent over to feel more skin. AS Gin felt this he immediately had to draw in a breath to make sure he didn't faint. Upon another hard thrust from Aizen, Gin started panting and moaning like a dog in heat. Upon hearing his close friend and comrade start to make all of those dirty noises Aizen could feel himself climaxing already.  
"G-gin I'm gunna cum! Where do you want it?" Aizen panted. Upon hearing this gin somehow managed to flip himself over and point to his mouth. Aizen immediately clued in and pulled out of Gins ass. Feeling the man pull out of his ass in such a fast and fluid motion made Gin go past his peak and release his fluid onto the floor below him, and at the sight of Gin releasing onto the floor Aizen was moved past the point of no return and showered Gin in a rain of hot sticky cum. After having released a good amount of fluids the two men dragged themselves over to a nearby wall and slouched down together in a bit of a pile.  
"Hey Aizen-sama," Gin chanted.  
"What is it Gin I'm a bit tired." Aizen questioned. At that moment gin rolled onto Aizen and Covered Aizen in his own juice. Realizing what was about to happen he took the first move this time and kissed Gin passionately on the lips, managing to speak, when he could come up for air from the death kiss that was being returned..  
"I wonder who's going to clean our mess up this time?"

**Authors comment(s): WELL, this was my first time writing a yaoi fanfic. If you liked it or even if you didn't, any reviews are good reviews in my opinion. If I get enough comments I may even write another one xD. It's easier for me to write my own stuff but I'm open to taking any pairs anyone has and using them lol.  
-randomspazz**


End file.
